


记一次伊修加德事故

by whisperofjoy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperofjoy/pseuds/whisperofjoy
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	记一次伊修加德事故

伊修加德的重建开放以后，原本清冷肃穆的城市一时间热闹起来。冒险者们穿梭在古老又高大的城堡间，搭建全新的城墙，为伊修加德注入勃勃生机。人们呵出的热气融化了这里常年不断的飘雪，我小跑着，在人群里寻找他。  
这里人族的男性不少，甚至模仿桑克瑞德打扮的冒险者也有很多，真不愧是受欢迎的角色，但是我仍然一眼就找到了他。桑克瑞德穿着伊修加德分发的黑色背心，外套解开了系在腰间。他正在锻铁，将锤子用力地挥动，赤裸的手臂肌肉虬结。我挺少看到他这个样子的，当然床上除外，他现在总爱穿的严严实实，大概是因为那汗水滑落脖颈的样子实在是太迷人了。  
桑克瑞德注意到了我在偷看他，可能我的眼神过于炽热，但是他并没有搭理我，只是用他那多情的眼睛投来一瞥。该死的，我次次中招！  
我朝他走过去，试图让步伐显得矜持一点。桑克瑞德专心地挥舞他的锤子，炸起几点火花，他好像有几天没刮胡子，冒出些许银色的胡茬。他这个样子有点像伊修加德以前的穷苦工人，靠出卖体力过活的男人们拥有或多或少的紧实肌肉，只需要一点点金钱甚至可以出卖更多。  
我脚步发飘，在简陋棚子的阴影里迅速伸手，摸了一把桑克瑞德结实的胸肌。他吓了一跳，我感觉他要拿锤子砸我，赶紧后跳，捂着肚子哈哈大笑。看他懒得搭理我，我又凑过去，摸出一支烟，拿几张纸币卷起来，插进他被肌肉绷的紧紧的背心胸口。  
“嘿，小宝贝，卖吗？”我轻佻地朝他开口，眼睛在他的工装裤上乱瞟。  
桑克瑞德抬眼看我，似笑非笑，他站起身把工具往箱子里一扔。  
“行啊。”  
我仿佛被他魅惑到了一样，跟在他后面，我们穿过几个阴影中的小巷，在深处停了下来，热火朝天的人们与我们一墙之隔。  
桑克瑞德靠在墙上，捏了捏我的手：“这位尊敬的小姐，想对我做点什么呢？”  
他的声音带着点熬夜的沙哑，我示意他低下头，捧起他的脸亲吻。他的唇贴上去软软的，被我压着磨蹭，激起酥麻的细小电流。我吮到他干枯的伤口，心疼地去舔，舔得湿漉漉黏糊糊，他只好无奈地张开嘴，缴了我的舌头去纠缠。  
我舌尖发麻，脸颊微红，沉迷于和桑克瑞德的呼吸交缠，直到他的手指隔着衣服摩挲我的乳尖。我惊叫一声，拍开他的手，这人还露出一副无辜的神色。  
“我才是花钱的雇主，你老实点！”我瞪他一眼。  
桑克瑞德嗤笑出声，太阳东升，墙内投来一束温暖的阳光，他一半脸在阴影里，眼睛里波光流转，另一半袒露在阳光下，嘴唇上水光潋滟。  
我看红了脸，哼哼唧唧地去扯他的背心。黑色的布料绷的很紧，我的手从下摆探上去有清晰的形状。我顺着他肌肉的线条摸索，他有点敏感地收缩。  
“桑克瑞德……”我叫他的名字。  
“嗯……”他低声回答，呼吸低沉。  
我穿着尼尔制式的裙子，布料很薄，小腹贴着他的裤子，那里隆起好大一包。我伸手下去摸了摸，听见他故意撩人的喘息。  
“我的重建材料用完了！你那还有吗！”  
我听见墙外有人高声说话，而我在另一边隔着裤子抚摸男人的性器。我绞紧双腿，忍住湿意，仰头索求安慰的亲吻。  
桑克瑞德搂过我，抵在墙上。墙壁有点凉，而他身上很烫，我呜咽着承受他大力的吮吻，手被牵引着拉开拉链，进去隔着内裤抚慰他坚硬的东西。  
我被烫得发软，几乎站不住，桑克瑞德亲亲我的脸颊，抬起我的一条腿夹在腰间，手顺着大腿根探向我敏感的腿心。  
“不要……”那里已经湿的一塌糊涂，我只好羞耻地求饶。  
“美丽的小姐，这不是你叫的服务吗？”他贴着我的耳朵吹气，手指拨开细细的内裤，伸进去搅弄。  
突然的刺激让我站立不稳，敏感的内里紧紧绞着桑克瑞德的手指。  
“里面真暖和。”桑克瑞德又开始作怪，我听不得他这些奇奇怪怪的荤话，脑子一热抖抖索索就到了，清亮的液体顺着大腿往下滑。  
“可真快。”他搂住我，憋着笑。  
“你真烦人！桑克瑞德！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
我气得去捂他的嘴，桑克瑞德咬了一口我的指尖，把我给他的那支烟摸了出来，叼在嘴里。  
他银色的头发被汗水打湿了，散落在眼前，他歪着头甩了两下。太英俊了，我又腆着脸去摸他的腹肌。  
桑克瑞德眯着眼睛笑，一手还夹着我的大腿，一手捏了捏我的屁股，突然挺腰把那烫人的性器塞了进来。  
我哀叫一声，赶忙抱住他的腰，我感受到他腰间那有力的肌肉紧缩，他的性器浅浅退出，又用力地顶上来。  
“我站不住了，呜……”我扁了扁嘴，佯怒看他。  
“点一下。”桑克瑞德叼着烟凑近我，下面的动作轻缓又用力。  
我被他弄的身体打颤，又迫于淫威，只能读了个魔法，用手指给他点燃了一簇小火苗。他凑过来点燃，仰头深吸一口。  
“这个服务满意吗？”桑克瑞德低下头，带着一记更深的撞击，把那满口的烟雾全吹在我脸上。  
这人一定是故意的！我被呛得眼泪直流，眼睛鼻子肯定都红了，只能恨恨地收缩腿心，夹紧那作怪的肉棒。  
“嘶……”桑克瑞德低声喘气，皱了眉头，“可爱的小姐，怜惜一下你可怜的男人吧。”  
“你……你怎么这么不要脸……嗯……”  
我满脸通红，推着他换了个方向，背对他手扶着墙，这样我好歹有个着力点。桑克瑞德按着我的小腹，交合的地方湿哒哒的全是体液，他大开大合入得又狠又急，水声啪啪作响。  
“轻一点……啊……那边会听见的……”我听见墙那边说话的声音，哀求他。  
“怕什么，就说是我在为尊敬的英雄服务。”桑克瑞德叼着烟模糊地笑，甚至把手伸进我裙子胸口抓我的乳房揉捏。  
他的手带着新的粗糙的茧，磨在我细嫩的胸口满是钝钝的快感，桑克瑞德感受到了我急促收缩的穴肉，有意掐上敏感的乳尖，我捂住嘴闷声尖叫。我的眼泪迷蒙，意识迟钝起来，桑克瑞德将我箍得很紧，粗大的阴茎快速捣入又抽出，我的腿心肌肉酸痛地抽搐，只能嗯啊哭叫。  
我已经忘了这是在重建中的伊修加德里，忘了墙外的另一边就是干活的人们，我本来是穿来给桑克瑞德看的新裙子被他扯得乱七八糟。  
直到男人终于射出了微凉的精液，我才能放下发软的双腿，回忆起刚才羞耻的室外活动，抱着他再不肯抬头。  
“美丽的光之战士阁下，“桑克瑞德找出我鸵鸟似的脑袋，抵着额头，一下一下啄吻我脸上乱七八糟的眼泪，“您对我的服务还满意吗？”  
“……滚啊！”我大喊一声，打定主意下次不会再来看望他了。


End file.
